1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting apparatus and an electronic apparatus having a light emitting device such as an organic EL device.
2. Related Art
Much attention has been paid to display apparatus used for electronic apparatuses such as a mobile phone, a personal computer, and a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) or light emitting apparatuses such as an organic EL (Electroluminescence) apparatus used as an exposing head in an image forming apparatus such as a digital copier and a printer. Conventionally, when such kinds of light emitting apparatuses are constructed as a color type, light of each color emits from each pixel by varying materials constituting a light emitting layer for each pixel.
On the other hand, there has been proposed a technique for extracting light of each color from an emitting light of the light emitting device by disposing an optical resonator between a lower-layer-side reflecting layer formed on a lower-layer side of the light emitting layer and an upper-layer-side reflecting layer formed on an upper layer side of the light emitting layer and varying optical lengths of the optical resonator for each pixel by changing thicknesses of positive electrodes (see Japanese Patent No. 2,797,883).
In a case where a bottom emission type organic EL apparatus which emits light to a substrate side as seen from the light emitting layer is constructed by using a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2,797,883 the lower-layer-side reflecting layer is constructed with a semi-transparent reflecting film. In addition, in a case where a top emission type organic EL apparatus which emits light to an opposite side of the substrate as seen from the light emitting layer is constructed, the lower-layer-side reflecting layer is constructed with a metal film having a high reflectance such as aluminum and silver.
In addition, in order to construct the positive electrode with an ITO film, the ITO film is prepared, and a resist mask is formed on the ITO film by using a photolithography technique, and etching is performed. Therefore, in order to form different thicknesses of the positive electrodes for the red, green, and blue pixels, the aforementioned process is needed to repeat thee times. As a result, there is a problem in that, since the lower-layer-side reflecting layer is also etched by an etching solution or gas used to etch the ITO film, deterioration in reflecting characteristics of the lower-layer-side reflecting layer or a loss of the lower-layer-side reflecting layer occurs. The occurrence of the etching of the lower-layer-side reflecting layer is not limited to an etching end period when the lower-layer-side reflecting layer is exposed from the ITO, but the etching of the lower-layer-side reflecting layer may occur just before the etching starts.